


Joke Villain makes out with a clone... Does that count as a spoiler?

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Clones, Closets, Comedy, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark, Dark Character, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, Enemies, Evil, Evil Plans, Fake Science, For Science!, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Kissing, Mad Science, Major Original Character(s), Making Out, Monologue, Morse Code, Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character, Science, Science Experiments, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Swearing, Talking, Villains, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Last night I dreamt of a person I knew making a clone of themselves. So Here's a work based on that.





	Joke Villain makes out with a clone... Does that count as a spoiler?

Fenton Crackshell opened the door, closing it behind himself. He walked over to a table and paused for a moment. Something was wrong, at least different from per norm. Was there ever really a normal for this laboratory? The duck turned around, seeing immediately what set him off. There were two Gyro Gearloose... One was smiley and the other one was tired looking. 

Fenton took a dart and throw it into the dark, guessing the grumpy er bird was the original version. He stepped to his guessed original. "Gyro?" The shortest of the three birds tested his theory. The grumpy bird drank his cup before answering, "What is it, Fenton?" The smiley copy waved to the shorter duck, as if excited to see him for the first time. "There is two of you, right?" The superhero quizzed, starting to become unsure of what his eyes say. The Jimmy twisted one narrowed his eyes and drank again. "That's my clone, Fenton." Pointed out Gyro Gearloose as if everyone in the whole universe knew that factor. 

"Hi! I am so super excited to meet you, Mr. Crackshell!!" The other Gyro Gearloose greeted happily. Crackshell greeted back, "Uhhh, Hello?" The clone drank his cup like he had never drank anything before in his life. The original version rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why did you clone yourself?" The hero questioned. The not clone opened his mouth as if to speak but paused then made a pondering pose. He did not answer the question. The double bounced up to him toes then fell on his heels, repeating this in child-like glee. It's adorable, to me at least. 

The tie wearing duck watched this, blinking in surprise a few times. "He seems... Happy to be alive." The other scientist noted dully. The scientist beside him was now holding himself up by the nearby table. "I can see that, Fenton." Gearloose huffed, "That happens with clones." The mirror reflection hummed to himself as he looked around. The bird who hasn't cloned himself cocked an eye at the bird who has cloned himself. "Gyro, are you sure he's not going to turn evil?" The duck who well knew that was a possibility asked. 

"How!? Look at that goofball! I am 50.05% sure that if I killed an ant in front of him, he'd start crying like baby." Gyro Gearloose make a point. Which is probably much closer to a 100% chance. Fenton Crackshell turned his attention back to the other Gyro Gearloose. Who was looking at the floor, waving at something... Wait, it was just Lil Bulb. The light bulb robot seemed almost casual yet slightly confused but turned to full blown shock as they realized there was two of the same bird. The tiny machine slowly took a backwards step then ran off. Seemingly rather conflicted by the situation. I'd guess it's a "you aren't my real dad" conflicted.

The repeat of Gyro Gearloose cocked his head to the side and frowned a little bit at this response. He pondered following the Little Helper© and trying to explain himself to them but he didn't know what he could say to help them. Fenton Crackshell made his own point, "Yes, he would be hurt by you killing an ant. But, what if he was so hurt that he, let's say, decided to kill you?" The clone tapped his creator on the shoulder. The original self jumped a bit but quickly calmed down. "What did I say about physical contact, clone 001?" He fumed mildly. 

Clone one flopped over in sad a little, mumbling loudly enough to be understood in a sad tone, "Don't do that." The shorter duck started to become worried by this dramatic mood shift. After all, what did his point say would happen in such a case? "But Lil Bulb just!" The double attempted to explain. He was cut off. "I don't care, You. Do not. Touch me. Ever." The words cut but not that deeply, just enough to sting mildly. Frankly speaking, because that's my name kind of, I'm disappointed by Gyro Gearloose being a little more anti clone fucking than I thought cloning one's self would imply.

Fenton would probably disagree with me but he still disagreed with Gyro, "Are you sure you should be...?" However he was cut likewise. "I don't tell you what to do with your creations. Don't tell me what to do with mine." Gearloose lied. He did tell Crackshell what to do with his own creations, typically it was the request to trash them for being so worthless in his eyes. Crackshell didn't bring this up. He just went to work, hoping this wouldn't go terribly wrong. It's a sort of a gray area on if this goes terribly wrong. Maybe a matter of opinion. But I won't spoil it. 

Later into that day... 

Manny was drinking coffee. Not like, just pouring coffee on his stone bill and it goes all over the floor. He was really drinking it. I don't know how but he was. Gyro Gearloose walked into the room, thing is... He wasn't walking like himself. It was a old timey cartoon walk. Way too rubber hose animation for the scientist. The living stone cocked his head to the side in a mild amusement at this. Let's hope my morse code decoder isn't SHIT. "-.-- --- ..- / ... . . -- / .... .- .--. .--. -.--" He tapped in a chuckling tone. The smaller compared to a horse bird greeted happily, "Hey there Manny, just glad to be alive."

".... . -.-- ..--.. / -.-- --- ..- / -. . ...- . .-. / ... .- -.-- / .... . -.-- .-.-.- / .-- .... .- - .----. ... / --. --- .. -. --. / --- -. / .-- .. - .... / -.-- --- ..- ..--.." The horse questioned. The bird scratched the back of his head in mild confusion. "I don't believe I know what you are talking about. I'm acting like myself." The gray rock glared at the smaller being with judgment. He drank some coffee. "-... ..- .-.. .-.. ... .... .. - .-.-.- / .. / -.- -. --- .-- / --. -.-- .-. --- / --. . .- .-. .-.. --- --- ... . .-.-.- / .... . .----. ... / - --- --- / -- ..- -.-. .... / --- ..-. / .- / -.. .. ... .-.. .. -.- . .- -... .-.. . / .--. .-. .. -.-. -.- / - --- / .-- .- .-.. -.- / .. -. / .... . .-. . / .-.. .. -.- . / .... . / .-- .- ... / .--- ..- ... - / ... .-.. .- .--. .--. . -.. / --- ..- - / --- ..-. / .- / ... - . .- -- / -... --- .- - / .-- .. .-.. .-.. .. . / - --- --- -. .-.-.- / .-- .... --- -- / - .... . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / .- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- ..--.. -.-.--" The science horse pointed out in clear cut annoyance. He didn't believe this was Gyro at all. 

The scientist put his hands on his hips and puffed about, "That's rather fowl mouthed... And rude!" Manny made a movement to imply he was rolling his eyes. He put his coffee down on a table. ".. / ... ..- --. --. . ... - / -.-- --- ..- / ... - .- .-. - / - . .-.. .-.. .. -. --. / -- . / .-- .... --- / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . / -... . ..-. --- .-. . / .. / --. . - / .--. .... -.-- ... .. -.-. .- .-.. --..-- / .--- .- -.-. -.- .- ... ... .-.-.-" The duck headed man grumbled before punching his hoof with his other hoof. Gearloose put both his hands up and nervously backed off. Another Gyro Gearloose walked into, holding a cup and a clipboard. He seemed done with basically everything in the whole, wide, world. The rock life form stopped there, watching the new bird before turning his attention back to the first one. The science bird waved at him, "That's my clone, he's excitable. Don't bother with him."

"-.-- --- ..- / --. . - / - --- / .-.. .. ...- . / ..-. --- .-. / -. --- .-- .-.-.-"

The clone nodded along with this threat then ran out of the room. 

Nearly the end of the day but not quite... 

Fenton Crackshell opened the closet door. His eyes went wide. He quickly shut it. The superhero turned around and walked off to find another adult. He roped up a Gyro Gearloose instead. The two birds returned to the closet, opening the door. The clone and the blue teddy bear in an anime school girl outfit stopped making out to look at them. The blue bear took a double take at the bird they were just playing tonsil hockey with and the one standing at the doorway. The copy waved with some joy at both the scientists. "I met this stuffed, plush, toy, they told me that I was smart, and they were apologizing for trying to murder me. I didn't exactly understand that part but..." The double rambled on about his recent activities but was stopped. "Get out of the closet and keep silent before I add a kill switch to your biological makeup."

The plushie added, "To be fair, I didn't realize he was a clone until you appeared. I must admit he's an impressive clone." The two birds that aren't clones look at the joke villain in shock and horror. The toy bear pulled their clothes back on and smoothed out the cloth as they stood up. The stuffed animal dropped their eye lids halfway in something between disappointment and annoyance. "Come on. You made a clone of yourself and never once thought about it? Are you some sort of child?" They told them off in the worst way. Gearloose made a disgusted noise, "No!??!" Well that's unfortunate for everyone involved in this. Crackshell made wide gestures with his arms, trying to say something without speaking. He bumbled out the words, "Why?! Why did you... With Gyro of all people?!!"

Both Gyro Gearloose yelled something but neither of them could be heard over the other. Four tentacles made of a silver liquid came out of teddy bear's back. "Do you think I kidnap, attempt to kill, and talk about a great world that we all rule together to heroes just because I'm a villain?" The bear quized like a speak and spell asking someone to spell the word balloon, "I am not that 2D. I have motivations." The two science birds pulled out their laser zappers. Both aimed at the cloth formed being. Fenton remarked, "We don't need to consider your motives, tragic back story, or whatever excuses you have, anime weeb. You have hurt too many people for the benefit of the doubt." There was quiet for a few seconds. The stuffed bear sunk into the darkness of the closet. Leaving only it's two icy, electric blue, glowing eyes visible. 

"I should have known you would never listen. Nobody ever listens to me." The plushie boiled their words at zero Kelvin, "But why would anyone?" The two glowing circles disappeared. Crackshell turned on the lights on in the closet. There was only a normal closet. No monsters. No villains. Just a closet. 

The End.


End file.
